A climate-control system provides heating and/or cooling to a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The climate-control system may operate to cool the passenger compartment by transporting a refrigerant through a heat cycle to absorb heat from the passenger compartment and expel the heat from the vehicle, combined with fans, blowers, and ducts to move air between the passenger compartment and the climate-control system. The climate-control system may operate as a radiator for an engine of the vehicle to heat the passenger compartment by transferring some waste heat from the engine into the passenger compartment.